<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quite the Catch by emilliemariee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026758">Quite the Catch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilliemariee/pseuds/emilliemariee'>emilliemariee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan - Fandom, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Female Reader, Mentions of Sex, arthur morgan/female reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilliemariee/pseuds/emilliemariee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favourite cowboy &amp; Female Reader. <br/>Arthur isn't the best fisherman, but you're his favourite catch</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quite the Catch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was hot and it was taking its toll on you. You didn't even know how long you'd been out here, or what part of Flat Iron Lake you were even resting at. You could feel the mid-afternoon sun slowly melting at your scalp, it made your head itch under the bun on top of your head. There was hardly a breeze, and when there was it wasn't much cool air anyway, you were tired and wanted to go into some shade.</p><p>"When are we going back?" you sighed, moving your hand in front of your eyes to look at your cowboy, standing a few feet in front of you. </p><p>Arthur Morgan. The scruffy love of your life, or has been for the few years you'd been together. You joined the Van der Linde gang four years ago after an older fellow found you near a forest clearing, while you were searching for your stubborn horse that had been spooked off. He had asked you if you were alone and needed help finding your mare, he could probably see the frustrated look plastered on your face as you cursed under your breath at that damn horse. He had found her a few yards into the forest, bringing her back to you, he asked if you would like to come to join him for a meal back at his camp. He seemed harmless and very nice considering he had helped you look for your mare, you also couldn't turn down a meal.. you were starving- your stomach cramps reminding you how long it had been since a proper meal passed your lips. When the man, who introduced himself as Hosea brought you back to the camp you were pleasantly surprised to see how many people were there. "This is my family", you remembered him saying to you as he walked you towards the middle of the camp, motioning you towards a fire that harboured a stew pot above it. You remember being introduced to everyone, Hosea telling the gang that he had found your mare and invited you back for some chow. Everyone there didn't seem to mind, in fact, they seemed more than happy to feed a young starving woman. </p><p>That first encounter with the gang seemed like lifetimes go, you don't even really recall how you ended up staying with them, but you were sure glad you did. </p><p>"Yer wanting to go already huh?" Arthur chuckled softly, turning to look at you for a moment. You couldn't help but let out a giggle, not that anything was even funny, it was more because you couldn't contain any sense of emotion around your Arthur. </p><p>"Already? We've been here for a while, not to mention you haven't even caught anything.." you nodded your head towards the fishing rod he held in his hands, giving him a teasing smile</p><p>"The fish don't bite when there's someone complaining, Y/N" he smirked to himself looking back at the lake. He loved to tease you, he found it easy entertainment especially when you got worked up over it.</p><p>You huffed softly, rolling your eyes and glancing up at the sun- it was hot, you were pale and you knew you were going to burn if you hadn't already. </p><p>"I'm going to burn, Arthur"</p><p>"Well it's a good thing I like tomatoes" you saw him gently tug on his line, nothing happened though.</p><p>You laughed, shaking your head, he did know how to tease you. Not that you minded, you'd managed to get a few 'cow-poke' jabs in a few times, which always earned you a look from him.</p><p>"Fine, but you'll be the one hearing me complain about my sunburn allllll day" </p><p>He waved his hand at you, dismissing your comment with a smirk and focused back on his rod, now a little worried that you were judging his fishing skills.</p><p>You shifted in place where you were sitting, which wasn't the most comfortable but you've had worse spots. You were on the shore bank of the lake, you weren't aware that Arthur was going to fish, neither did he but when he saw this spot something told him to. You didn't bring a book or your journal, they were both in your shared tent back at camp, so all you had for entertainment was watching your love. Though you were burning and bored, you didn't mind having this time with Arthur, you'd much rather this than running from bullets and smoke. </p><p>Leaning back on your elbows, you continued to watch as Arthur would gently tug the rod, reeling it back in and casting it out once more- every once and awhile he would recheck to see if he had bait still on the hook. You could feel the mixture of sand and tiny pebbles on your elbows, no doubt leaving little indents on your skin. This thought led you to think of Arthur's skin, the different scars and marks he had on his body, showing like constellations in the night sky. He didn't like them, rolling his eye's softly everytime you'd make a comment about them- "they build character" you would tell him with a smile as you kissed his scars. At night in your shared tent, if you were unable to sleep you'd trace along them on his arms, humming a soft tune and making mental notes of the scars he'd got while you were together. He was a rough man and you could see why people would get him to do their work, no doubt he could make anyone give information up. </p><p>But with you.. he was different. He had never raised his voice at you, never made you feel uncomfortable or in danger. Instead, he would bring you flowers after coming back from a job, sometimes the flowers had weeds mixed in, but you didn't even mind. He was never one for feelings or words until he met you, you had managed to knock his walls down one after the other, making him feel like the man kings would envy. He never knew he could feel love, proper love until he laid his gorgeous ocean eyes on you the night you came to camp with Hosea, starving. He would risk life and limb for you, even when that meant going out of his comfort zone. </p><p>You were quite a bit younger than him, maybe eight or nine years. You had once asked him his age and he seemed unsure of the exact year, but he thought he was around thirty-five or thirty-six, that was this year. You two had talked about kids, even after what he had told you about Issac- that broke your heart in two and you understood if he didn't want to go through with kids after that, but he said he did with you. Nothing had really happened yet, you had been trying, but you two didn't just do it for a kid, although he liked to tease you by saying, 'oh I think we should really try tonight', almost every other night. </p><p>That was last night, only he didn't even tease you- well, he did, but not with words. He knew how to make you practically beg and he definitely used that to his advantage.<br/>
You thought about last night, biting the inside of your cheek, you were suddenly hot and it wasn't from the sun this time. You giggled softly as you thought about it, not even realizing how deep in your thoughts you were. </p><p>"Are you laughin at my fishing skills?!" Arthur said as he finally admitted defeat, throwing the flimsy rod over his broad shoulder. </p><p>"No.." you looked at him, still half thinking about last night. He had his shirt sleeves rolled up, the first few buttons of his shirt were undone, clear signs that the sun was getting to him too. </p><p>"I'm just admiring the view" you spoke again, still leaning back on your elbows, staring up at him.</p><p>"Yes the lake is a nice view," he said cheekily, tossing the rod on the sand away from him, leaning down to sit beside you. </p><p>You shook your head, giggling, "I meant you, Mr. Morgan, you're the view" you cocked your brow at him as he mirrored your pose, leaning back on his elbows. </p><p>"Aren't ya glad yer with such a good fisherman?" He teased, motioning his hand to his rod on the sand, "As you can see I got quite the feast for us" </p><p>You snorted, you loved his silly side, if only others heard the jokes he would crack. </p><p>"O yes, quite the catch you've got, eating for days," you drew out the sarcasm in the last of your words.</p><p>"Yer the only catch I need darlin'" </p><p>You giggled again and smiled, pushing yourself off of your elbows, managing to straddle Arthurs thick thighs under the hot sun, he gladly rested his rough hands on your hips, looking up at you.</p><p>"You're lucky you can hunt, cowboy, or we'd all be dead" you whispered as you leaned down to plant a kiss on his lips. </p><p>He sucked at fishing, but you had to agree you were probably his best catch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! This was longer than expected, but once I get going I go LoL<br/>Let me know what you think :)<br/>If you'd like to request an idea comment below!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>